villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Silver Death
Silver Death was a living weapon/"Warpie" used as a tool for his insane father and by default an antagonist of Captain Britain History (Captain Britain II#14 (fb) BTS) - Donald McGill's son, Calum, was born a Warpie, a mass of blades and barbs that didn't resemble a human in any way; Donald was apparently the only person who could control Calum, who otherwise would fly around and psychotically slaughter anything in his path. McGill carried the child around inside a briefcase, dubbing him "Silver Death." Insane and alcoholic (perhaps because of this, perhaps already so), McGill fell under the influence of Glaswegian gangsters the McCloud Brothers, who convinced him that God had given him his living weapon son to carry out a mission to undertake a sacred purge of the underworld. He gained the nickname Shoulders from his comments that the Lord had given him broad shoulders to carry this sacred burden. The McCloud Brothers directed McGill to their rivals, giving him a bottle of whiskey for every one he eliminated. Over a short space of time in the run up to December 24th, Shoulders McGill and Silver Death claimed the lives of twenty-seven Glaswegian gangsters and "known villains," as well as three undercover policemen working for Dai Thomas, the head of a newly formed National Investigations Unit. (Captain Britain II#14) On Christmas Eve at 11.30p.m. Thomas turned to Captain Britain and Meggan for assistance, asking them to pose as out-of-town mobsters trying to muscle in on Glasgow, in the hopes they would draw the assassin out into the open. After busting up the premises of every known local outfit in Glasgow, thirty-five locations in all, Captain Britain, Meggan and Dai Thomas waited in Redondo's Abattoir, which was closed for Hogmanay and chosen because any confrontation with the super-assassin would be well away from innocent bystanders. Dai let it be known through the underworld grapevine that the "new gang" was going to be there waiting for a heroin shipment. The McCloud Brothers sent Shoulders to kill Captain Britain and Meggan, and at 11.55p.m. on New Year's Eve McGill confronted Dai, who thought he was merely an alcoholic and tried to get him to move on for his own safety. Shoulders stated that he had a message for the "tart and the big man" and when Dai said he could pass the message on, Shoulders announced that this meant the message was for him too, and released Silver Death from the briefcase. Dai was only saved by Captain Britain's swift intervention, as the hero intercepted Silver Death and deflected him away from the policeman. Silver Death shot off into the warehouse, shredding dozens of hanging cow carcasses like they were tissue paper, before silently circling round inside the darkened building and attacking Captain Britain from behind, cutting the hero's right arm and back before being swatted away. Hidden again in the darkness, Silver Death again maneuvered round behind Captain Britain and attacked him from the rear, this time striking the back of the hero's head, only for Meggan to dislodged him this time round and throw him away into the darkness. Suspecting Silver Death would try the same tactic again, Captain Britain told Meggan to get in front of him and stay still, giving Silver Death the false impression that he had them beaten. Instead, as Silver Death swooped down for another assault, Captain Britain waited until the last second, then swung round and struck the Warpie's center full on, causing him to rupture almost explosively. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Excalibur Villains